


Archie_Betty

by OliviaLourde



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: Archie and Betty are talking about whether Sam Raines is dangerous.





	Archie_Betty

_(Archie stops Betty as she’s leaving, walking with her down the street.)_

Betty: I still can’t believe Nick did that to Cheryl. Do you really think Sam cares about Cheryl enough to make him pay?

Archie: I don’t know if she cares that much about Cheryl, but I do know what she’s capable of.

Betty: What do you mean, Archie?

Archie: I know you have a lot going on, but…

Betty: No, Archie, what is it? What do you know?

_(Archie looks reluctant, but Betty’s imploring eyes convince him.)_

Archie: Want a milkshake?

 

_(They have their milkshakes at Pop’s, and Archie looks uncomfortable.)_

Archie: Okay, listen. No one is supposed to know this. You can’t write this in your diary like you did when you wrote about Miss Grundy and me. If your mom finds out, I am not kidding, World War 3 will start right here in Riverdale.

Betty: Archie, I get it. What do you know?

Archie: So when Jughead got jumped into the Serpents, he became privy to all of their secrets. He found that his dad was actually the LEADER of the Serpents, and he had silent partner. His silent partner is Sam Raines.

Betty: What? Archie, no, that’s crazy.

Archie: Crazy or not, Betty, it’s true. No one knew. Most of the Serpents didn’t even know. Only FP and Mustang knew.

Betty: How?!

Archie: Well, the Raines are the richest family in town and one of the original families, right?

Betty: Yeah.

Archie: Every family has secrets. Sam’s is no different.

Betty: So… What’s Sam’s secret, besides being the silent leader of a gang?!

Archie: Sam was abused by her cousin until she was 13. He… He did horrible things to her, Betty. Sam is so damaged.

Betty: Did he, like…?

Archie: Rape her? Yes. He would drug her up and choke her into silence. He would rape her, beat her, and leave her until he wanted to do it again. Until she was 13.

Betty: What happened?

Archie: Well, after her dad died, Adam took over raising his siblings, and he was overloaded at best. Sam had to grow up really quick for her sister and little brother.

Betty: Wait, Sam has a sister?!

Archie: Yeah, Ravena. She’s never in Riverdale because she’s the only one who insisted on being sent away to school. Maybe she had the right idea. She’s 19 and in college now.

Betty: Wow, I don’t think I have EVER seen her.

Archie: Well, Ravena wasn’t around for her little sister or brother, so Sam stepped up to the plate. But her cousin was still hurting her. The last time it happened, FP came by the Raines mansion because they were giving him Adam’s hand me down clothes to give to Jughead. FP found Sam all beat up and crying, and he flipped out. Sam offered him $250K to kill her cousin.

Betty: Did FP do it?

Archie: No. He’s not a killer. But, he did grab Mustang and Tall Boy, and they beat her cousin so bad that he can’t speak or move. From that moment on, Sam basically owned the Serpents. She paid them for it. So yes, I think Sam will make Nick pay. I’m just scared of what she’s going to do.

Betty: Do you think she would kill him?

Archie: Not intentionally. I don’t think she’s a killer, but she IS very damaged, Betty.

Betty: Oh, my God, Archie. Is Jughead safe?!

Archie: Actually, yes. The safest place he could possibly is with Sam right now. She loves him more than anything else in the world. But if anyone hurt him…

Betty: Oh, my God. She kept all this hidden from us.

Archie: Can you blame her?

Betty: Actually, no. Look at what she’s been through. Jughead and FP have been better to her than some people in her own family. Her own sister doesn’t even come home.

Archie: I will say this: I don’t envy her position.

 


End file.
